


A small gift

by KaddiLawliet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Injury/Illness who knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaddiLawliet/pseuds/KaddiLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Harry visits the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likesbrits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesbrits/gifts).



> First and possibly only story ever, because I'm not much of a writer.  
> It's just a small piece for my best friend Annie.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (Oh and just as an afterthought, I'm not a mothertongue speaker, please don't mind the mistakes to much.)

It was terrible cold outside.

Everything was coated in white and the dirty streets frozen. The city shined with bright colours and decorated Christmas trees could be found in every variation in the shops and all around the city. The streets were full of people, searching for a unique gift to present their loved ones.

In between these people, surrounded by happy and excited families, was a young boy, sitting at a corner with his guitar and singing. The guitar case opened up in front of him, a few dollars inside that every now and then became a little more.

Despite the small success, the boy gave a dimpled smile to every child and adult that bothered to throw a curios gaze his way.

After a few hours of this, when the curios gazes became fewer and rarer, he sighed and slowly stopped to play. He gave himself a moment to get his thoughts together and began to pack up his things.

A moment later he stood up and stretched. Briefly stopping one of the few pedestrians and asking for the time, he started walking alongside the dirty streets, one hand in his pocket and the other one carrying the guitar case.

He slowing down only a few minutes later to wander inside a small alley, knocking at the backdoor, he quickly threw a glaze or two over his shoulders, knowing that the part of town he was in wasn’t known for being the friendliest. After a few seconds the door was cracked open.

“Harry! I was waiting for you! How was your day?? Were they in a christmasy mode?” the blonde boy who had opened the door smiled widely, waving Harry inside the warm back of the bakery.

Harry grinned back and clapped the blonde on the shoulder.

“Hey Niall. Thanks for waiting. Went better than expected although I’m pretty sure 'christmasy' isn’t a word. How have you been?”

Niall closed the backdoor and led Harry through a small passage into the kitchen.

“It is, if I want it to be. I have his present ready. Send him my regards, will ya?” Niall rummaged through a few boxes and came up with a small wrapped box, which he handed Harry, who smiled at him. “Thank you sooo much for that! I know you’ve been busy now more than ever. I’m sure he will appreciate it,” Harry winked and after leaning his guitar case against the wall for a second, he put the box in his backpack.

Niall settled back against the counter, watching the progress, lost in thought.

He shook his head and smiled back at Harry, who picked up his guitar again.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you. Plans for Friday still stand, yes?” Niall accompanied Harry to the backdoor and held it open for him. Harry smiled gratefully and nodded “No changes on that front, no worries.”

They hugged and Harry left the small alley. It had begun to snow again and he hurried to the next metro station.

It wasn’t long before he arrived at his destination. Entering the huge white building, he greeted the nurse at the front desk, who waved back at him and continued chewing her gum.

Harry rode up with the elevator and walk through one hallway after another, till he stood before a well-known door. He knocked and entered after a voice called for him to.

Quietly closing the door behind him, he turned around with a small smile on his face to greet the person on the bed inside the room.

“Hi Lou. Feeling better?” Harry walked over to the side of the bed, leaning down and gave the boy in the bed a kiss on the forehead.

Louis smirked up at him and encouraged Harry to sit on the bed. (He grabbed Harry’s sleeve and pulled him down.)

“How could I not? With your lovely face and your hair to greet me on a cold and lonely evening,” he reached up and ruffled through Harry’s hair, who promptly slapped away his hands.

“I see,” Harry laughed and set the guitar at the end of the bed. He pulled up his backpack and opened it to pull out the small box.

He handed it over to Louis “Don’t think I forgot your birthday,” Harry grinned, showing his dimples.

“Aww. Thank you! You shouldn’t have!” Louis smiled back at him. Whispering, he added “Even though I would have been SOO disappointed if you hadn’t.”

Harry just laughed and shook his head.

“Niall sends his regards. We’ll see him and the other boys on Friday, so remember to thank him, too.”

“Will do.”

 

There was a comfortable silence for a while. Louis was eating his small cupcakes and Harry stealing one or two.

After they were finished, Harry climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around Louis.

 

“I’m glad you came,” the whisper sounded sleepy and Harry closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

 

“My pleasure,” he whispered back, just before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't the worst thing you ever read.  
> I gave my best (even if it isn't much) so you better appreciate it, Annie. xD
> 
> Well and for the backstory and what happens after this..  
> You will never know, because I'll move to the Netherlands and become a drunk.  
> (Who understood that reference? Consider yourself one imaginary cookie richer.)


End file.
